


Can’t Sustain Like One Half Could

by limitlist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Loki comforts, M/M, Mind Reading, Panic Attacks, tony has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlist/pseuds/limitlist
Summary: Tony is overworked. Loki calms him down.





	Can’t Sustain Like One Half Could

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Gravity by John Mayer. bold and italized is thoughts loki has put into tony’s head. let’s just roll with the idea that this is something they’ve had to discuss before, yeah?

Panic floods Tony’s brain. He doesn’t have enough time to fix everything, attacks are constantly approaching. The latest enemy has seemingly endless plans for what to do once the team gets one thing defeated. It doesn’t help that they have no clue who the fuck the latest villain is. Everyone has been working around the clock, but Tony is just worn to the last strand of sanity.

He doesn’t register the shaking in his hand or the irregularity of his breaths until there’s a familiar sound of Loki appearing in his workshop. Tony startles, jerking around and slipping off the bench. Suddenly, he’s curled up on the ground, gasps for air making his entire body expand and collapse all at once.

Tony can’t think. He either can’t think or there are too many thoughts circling his brain, he can’t just stop or they’ll get stuck, he has to work, has to escape, has to _work_ —

_**still, anthony. you are safe.** _

He gasps in another breath, jolting back and hitting his head on the bench leg. Pain doesn’t register. His eyes search for the source of thoughts that aren’t his own. Tony notices all of a sudden that Loki is sitting at his back, a hand placed on his ribs (to monitor his breathing, _keep breathing_ —) and fingers of the god’s other hand tracing shapes on the back of his neck.

“Loki— you can’t, why— you need to go, need to go fight, I need to work,” he cuts off his own words to force another breath in.

_**don’t bother speaking. calm down, anthony. we have time.** _

With a glimpse of gold light ( _soft, warm, closer_ ), Loki sees them both transported to Tony’s bed. He nudges the mortal towards the pillows and conjures a blanket to cover them.

_**sleep, dearest. we are safe. the other avengers can handle clean up.** _

“Clean up?” Tony manages to mumble out.

_**it is over. calm, anthony. i would not allow you space if it were inopportune timing. you may stop your worrying.** _

The last grips of panic slips away, leaving behind only exhaustion. Questions begin to pound at Tony’s thoughts, but he ignores them in favor of closing his eyes. “Sleep?”

_**yes, dearest. sleep.** _

He chooses to ignore the overwhelming fondness in his lover’s tone. Sleep takes him in moments.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there’s my first frostiron thing, it’s legit just the product of me getting frustrated with something else i’m working on and venting in this. hope you enjoyed?


End file.
